


eavesdropping

by syringe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Drarry, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, but no third parties get turned on so it's all good, literally don't read this it's so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringe/pseuds/syringe
Summary: Cautiously, Molly presses an ear to the weathered door."You look so gorgeous like that," says a whispered voice, followed by a pitchy responding whimper, "all spread out for me."or,Molly overhears her daughter and Harry having a bit of (hopefully) safe, adult fun. Or does she?





	eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite frankly the worst thing i've written (well, no, but i'm absolutely not fond of this one) but it's been sitting around in my drafts for literal years and i was bored so... :)

Molly Weasley hums to herself while she carries a yellow wicker basket full of laundry up the stairs and into the hallway. 

"It may seem like a potion, darling, or a charm, maybe!" she sings softly, careful not to wake the kids with her steadily climbing falsetto, "but oh, you've got it all so wrong, my heart is yours--"

"_Baby_...!"

She stops, abruptly, startled by the muffled voice that, seemingly unintentionally, finished the lyric for her. It's barely six in the morning and none of the kids should be this coherent before ten during their vacation.

Molly sets the basket down on the floor, and the snitch printed jumper she'd given Harry last week for his seventeenth birthday winks up at her from atop it. Several years of raising seven rowdy children have sharpened her senses and she tiptoes closer to where she thinks the sound came from, making sure to avoid the creaky floorboard in front of Ginny's room. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck-"

There it is again, a raspy little chorus of profanities, no louder than a distorted whisper: clear signs of a rookie silencing spell. If the walls of the Burrow were any thicker, Molly wouldn't have even heard it. 

She slows to a halt in front of Fred and George's old shared bedroom, currently occupied by sweet little Harry and a couple dozen mysterious experimental potion stains marring the floors and walls. The twins were a right nuisance but she can't say she doesn't dearly miss having them around all the time. 

Cautiously, she presses an ear to the weathered door. 

"You look so gorgeous like that," says a whispered voice, followed by a pitchy whimper, "all spread out for me."

Molly's first guess is, predictibly, one of a sexual nature. There's no doubt about it. 

"You wanna fuck me like this?" comes a different whisper, far more breathless than the first. The next bit is too soft to overhear but it's something along the lines of, 'right under the family's noses?'

Molly presses her fingers to her lips. No doubt, that has got to be dear Harry with her littlest one, Ginny in there. She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips, and listens in again, just to be sure.

There's hissing and mumbling. There's wet little sucking noises and there's a slap. If she hadn't guessed what was happening before, she'd definitely have known something was up from the way the rickety bed (Fred's she guesses, it's closer to the door) bangs against the wall. 

There's actual hissing, like a snake, and someone whispers about how much they "fucking love it when you talk like that" and someone moans about "how much of a fucking slut you are, baby."

Molly raises her brows, amused. She's enamoured with how her daughter and Harry Potter are so mad for each other. A part of her is itching to interrupt and give the kids a sound lecture regarding underaged sex. Another part however, is reminded of herself with Arthur at sixteen; two teenagers losing theirselves in lust and love. 

"Look at those gorgeous freckles on you," Harry mutters, "wanna fuck you for hours."

"You can barely see them-" says the soft whisper again, barely even a voice. She moans, "there- right there, ohhh, you've got the fattest cock i've ever seen."

Molly decides they've had enough fun for now. It's not like her giving the couple a stern talking-to will make them stop or anything. 

She raps her knuckles against the age-old "GRED AND FORGE" sign on the door, not bothering to conceal her amused smile, "Ginny! Are you in here?"

The keening and mumbling and wet noises halt altogether, and she never gets to find out what Harry craves to do "everytime I see your body go all pink like that". Molly almost giggles, it's really so much fun being a mother sometimes.

A plethora of rustling noises comes from within the room and she allows herself an indulgant smile. The kids are growing up. 

"Coming Mum!"

Molly startles and jumps away from the door at the loud voice that echoes over from down the hall. A door is flung open, revealing a sleep-rumpled Ginny Weasley still in her puffskein pyjama pants and muggle band t-shirt that she went to bed in. She groggily pads over barefoot, missing Molly's horrified expression but not the creaky floorboard. The rustling in the twins' room only grows more frantic at all the noise. 

A wide eyed, scandalized Molly presses her ear to the door once again urgently, ignoring the mildly concerned look her daughter shoots at her before dragging herself off to the loo. 

"Hurry, put your pants on, git."

"You're the git! I thought you said they were all out cold-"

"I thought they were!"

"You should quit thinking, I don't suppose it's quite right for you. Fuck, Harry, I can't find my pants-"

Molly had hoped it wasn't really Harry, at the very least, but the two rapid whispers had nothing to lie for. 

"Then go commando," Harry says, follows it up with a deep chuckle, "Merlin knows you love being a lewd little shit. You've still got cum on your robes."

"Fuck you," says the other person who's got a regal male accent, and there's a wet noise that Molly doesn't want to believe is a kiss, "let's get the fuck out of here. You owe me a set of underpants, the responsibility to keep me warm on the way there cause all i've got is this stupid old robe," he lowers his voice as if it makes a difference, "and your tongue up my asshole."

"Let's go back to the Shack," Harry says hastily, voice growing distant over the sound of the wind; they must have opened the window"I know you hate that dump, but I'll fuck your ass open on the coffee table and it'll feel just like the first time we..."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Molly pushes the door open after a muttered unlocking spell. A gust of wind blows in through the open window, and she takes in the rumpled sheets, the clothes on the floor, and the pair of worn silk boxers on the floor right next to a neon potion burn. It's the kind of garment the rich would wear. 

Pressing a hand to her pounding chest, Molly slowly makes her way down the stairs, wondering how she'll tell her littlest one that Harry Potter is cheating on her with a man. 

The wizarding radio plays the final lines of her favourite song. 

"'_It may seem like a potion, darling,_  
_Or a charm, maybe!_  
_But oh, you've got it all so wrong,_  
_My heart is yours baby!'_

_'That was the classic, 'Love Potion' by Celestina Warbeck! Here's Ernie with the news! Ernie?'_

_'Yes, it seems that Draco Malfoy, heir to the infamous Malfoy family is still missing!Could it be that the young Malfoy has left the path of You-Know-Who?...'_"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :( my twt is @dracominnie if you'd like to be friends!₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈^⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊
> 
> Others (better than) this:
> 
> [Foreshadowing (I Really Should Have Seen That Coming) (2.8K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764577)
> 
> [Father's Eyes (4K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019106)
> 
> [The Other Blond at Number Four (2.7K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204779)


End file.
